America and the Quest for the Missing Burgers
by TrustMe-IJustGetWeirder
Summary: Chibi's ahead! You have been warned! Alfred and Mathew go on a quest to reclaim the lost burgers on their 6th birthday. Just some FACE family fluff. Small FrUk. One-shot. Enjoy!


**Hello Internet! I'm back! By the way, the guest who said they were thinking of the first Al as 2!P in When Arthur is in Love, your a genius and I totaly agree with you. I hope you know that. Anyway time for more chibi Alfred and Mattie! I don't own McDonald's, one Piece or Hetalia 0.0. Enjoy~**

"Daddy! Papa! Daddy! Papa!" a six year old Alfred rushed into his parent's room, shouting like a madman, his brother trailing closely behind.

"What is it, Alfred?" his father asked, rather annoyed. His bushy eyebrows were shaped downward into a scowl. Arthur was _not _a morning person.

"Oui, what is it, cher?" his papa asked. Papa, on the other hand, adored mornings. Francis was always quite cheerful making breakfast, drinking coffee and reading the paper in the mornings.

"It's me an' Mattie's 6th birthday!" the small boy exclaimed.

"Alfred, how many times have I told you? It's _Mathew and I_." the green-eyed brit sighed to his exuberant son. His blue-eyed lover, however, had already scooped up the twins, asking them what they wanted for breakfast on their birthday.

"What would you like today, Mathew?" he cooed to their quiet child.

"Whatever you make will be good, Papa." whispered the shy boy. "But, pancakes are good." he put in softly "With extra maple syrup."

"I want BURGERS!" Alfred's booming voice interjected, filling the small bedroom.

"Alfred, burgers aren't breakfast food." the british man spoke as he massaged his temples. The small american began to pout.

"But Daaaaaad!" he whined "It's my birthday!" Arthur deepened his scowl.

"No, Alfred. No burgers." he growled.

"Daaaad!"

"I can't believe I'm actually having this argument right now." he muttered to himself, sighing. "No." he finalized "No burgers for breakfast." the small boy put on a scowl of his own and began to stare down his father.

"Burgers."

"No"

"Burgers!"

"No!"

"BURGERS!"

"NO!"

"Mon lapin, Alfred, breakfast is ready~" Francis called to the arguing blonds, abruptly stopping their screaming match. He poked his head around the corner and motioned for his son and lover to come into the kitchen. The heavenly sent of Francis's cooking wafted into the room as he left the doorway to go into the kitchen once again.

Unintentionally, both of their mouths began watering as the wonderful smell of pancakes and croissants began to fill the small flat. As the two trod into the small kitchen, Alfred's large blue eyes became even wider at the sight of the massive amounts of food that covered the dining room table.

Pancakes, bacon, croissants, pastries, french toast, waffles, sausage, eggs, and more lay spread before the hungry six year old. And at the end of the table there lay a large pile of... scones?

But... they weren't burnt. Why not? Did Dad finally learn to bake? The small boy's mind spun. Dad plus the oven equals edible food? That didn't compute with him.

"W-what happened to those scones?!" Arthur's cry broke the silence.

"I cooked them, cher." Francis said, then muttered "Just not until thy turned into charcoal..."

"I heard that, Frog!" exclaimed the brit indignantly. As his two parents bickered, the small boy began to devour the spread of food on the table. His brother was also inhaling unhealthy amounts of carbs and maple syrup.

When the small boy was done indulging, he glanced around. "Papa?" he spoke.

"Yes cher?" the frenchman spoke to his son.

"Where are the burgers?" he asked as innocently as he could, glancing up at his papa.

"Well..." he began "Daddy got rid of all the burgers. He said that you ate to many." he said to Alfred.

"Don't try and pin this on me, Frog!" fumed Arthur.

"You act as if that's not what happened." Francis stated simply

"Well..." the brit began to argue back but was cut off by his usually happy son's cries.

"NOOOOO!" he cried "hy did you take them away!" he sobbed. Arthur rolled his eyes at the boy's actions.

"Alfred, stop sobbing. You can't eat as many burgers as you do without being unhealthy." he spoke. Alfred lifted his head from where it was buried in his small, chubby fists.

"Then I must go on a quest!" he exclaimed "I'm the hero, so I must rescue the missing the burgers!" The small boy's demeanor had changed entirely within a matter of seconds. "Me an' Mattie will search the world (neighborhood) night and day (a few hours) for the burgers. Super Al, away~" he cried, rushing into his shared bedroom, arm raised in a superhero pose. He soon poked his head out of the door. "You too, Mattie. You're my sidekick." he said as he disappeared again.

"O-okay. Thanks for breakfast, Papa" he hugged Francis's leg and hurried after his brother, now clad in a cape, terrorizing a cat for information about burgers.

"We should follow them, lapin." the frenchman said to the brit.

"Yes yes, I know." he gave his lover a swift kiss and the pair began to follow their children out the door.

~Line Break!~

"It's been hours, Mattie! Where could the burgers _be?_" groaned Alfred.

"Al, it's been five minutes... If you stopped interrogating trees, we might actually get somewhere." his twin replied.

"Ooh! Ooh! Look Mattie! It's the park!" the caped child cried happily. "Maybe the burgers went to go on the swings!" he exclaimed as he rushed forward. Mathew just rolled his eyes. His brother just wanted to pretend he was flying.

When Mathew finally reached his brother, the other child was was soaring as high as he could with his small legs.

"Look Mattie! I'm flying! Like Superman! Remember, we saw him on TV last week!" he cried as he gradually was lifted higher in the air by his legs. "I can see the whole park from up here!"

"Do you see any burgers?" his twin asked. Alfred stopped moving his legs. As he drifted, letting the swing's momentum die, he gazed out upon the park. Burgers? Not on the slide. Not on the jungle gym. Not on the see-saw. Nope, no burgers. His face fell.

"No! Mattie the burgers aren't here!" he cried as he jumped of the swing, falling flat on his face. He quickly got up and brushed off his cape. "I meant to do that!" he exclaimed as he raced off, his brother in his wake.

"Wait! Al!" he cried to no avail. The quiet boy sighed as he raced off after his brother.

~Line Break!~

Mathew sighed as he watched Alfred approach some other children. They were Ludwig Beilschmidt, Feliciano Vargas and Kiku Honda. The trio of boys were always together, and in the twins' school.

Gilbert and Lovino were Ludwig and Feli's older brothers and Yao was Kiku's dad. They were Daddy and Papa's friends and worked for a non-profit fund called the Allies to help war victims. They were real heros (unlike Superman but Mattie didn't have the heart to tell Al that).

As the three boys were interrogated by the american, all three boys had different solutions to his burger dilemma.

"Why don't you just eat some pasta?" Feliciano suggested.

"You could go home and watch some anime instead. The newest episode of One Piece is great." Kiku answered.

"Vhy don't you just go buy a burger instead of looking for vone?" Ludwig reasoned.

Of course! That was it!

"Al!" Mathew called "Why don't you just ask Papa and Dad to take you to McDonald's like Ludwig said?"

"That's a great idea! Let's go Mattie! The hero is hungry!" he sped off in the direction of home.

"Thanks guys!" he called Mathew "I appreciate it!"

"No problem, just keep him avay."

~Line Break!~

"Papa! Daddy! Papa! Daddy! It was a repeat of this morning, just with a much hungrier Alfred.

"What is it, cher?" Francis asked once again.

"Let's go to McDonald's!" he cried loudly "They have the best burgers ever! Let's go!" he pulled on the frenchman's sleeve.

"Alright, alright." Francis chuckled. "Let me get Mathew and your gifts. Then we can go, oui?"

"Yeah! C'mon Mattie! Let's GOOOO~"

Once everyone was piled into the car, the family drove to McDonald's.

"Papa! Daddy! Let's go!" Arthur was getting quite tired of that phrase. Yet still the american urged his parents out of the car. "I'm hungry!" his stomach growled as if to confer his claim. Arthur sighed loudly.

"Alright, what do you want?"

"BURGERS!" the boy's cry shook the building.

~Yet Another Line Break~

After fifteen burgers, three orders of fries, and five sodas, Al was satisfied.

"Best. Birthday. EVER!" he exclaimed as he dove into another apple pie. Arthur wrinkled his nose at the treat. Even _he_ had better taste than _that_. Alfred held out a pie to his brother. "Do ya want it, Mattie?" he asked.

"No thanks, Al. I'm good." he said as he snuggled his face into his new polar bear plush. He had named it Kuma.

"Suit yourself." he said and proceeded to inhale the treat. His burger quest was finally over.

**So that was probably a failure at humor, but I liked writing it. This is dedicated to my friend, Rachel. She is one of the biggest fangirls I know. Enjoy, Rae! See you next time!**


End file.
